Harry Potter and the Seven Sages
by Beocat
Summary: HHr. As darkness falls upon the wizarding world, two foreign students suddenly appear at Hogwarts during Harry's 6th year. As usual...Harry's suspicions are aroused... Set Post-OotP
1. The Beginning

Okay, I will put a slight warning here. This is very likely the only chapter that will have any country music in it and the song was chosen for a reason. If you don't like the song, that's completely alright ^_^. Just skip over the words of the song and continue reading the fic. Everything will still make sense even if you ignore the song. I'll put the song in **bold **so it will be easily recognized. If you actually like the song, EVEN BETTER. ^_^ I only used a few choice phrases from the song so, there isn't much to have to ignore.

Thank you for your time and consideration in reading this pre-chapter warning. Enjoy the show.

Unless I find a really inspiring song that I can't help but weave into the fic, it's the only one you should worry about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own the song either.

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl

Cold rain slashed against the windows of the Hogwarts Express, bound for none other than the great school of witchcraft and wizardry. Students dotted the train cabins huddled in small groups chatting quietly of the coming year while the solemn drizzle reminded all of the sorrow that had visited them just one week ago.

Many were so miserable themselves or distracted cheering others up that none noticed an odd 7th year tread through the train seeking an empty compartment. Checking cabin after cabin after cabin, the single student found the last one dark and empty, and settled down for a quiet ride in solitude.

However, solitude is not easily kept. Within minutes, voices could be heard traveling to the back, talking quietly of plans, expectations, and who the new DADA teacher would be. The 7th year stood up and glared as the trio opened the cabin door but then, startled, stepped back for a second.

The first one, and obviously the leader of the group, began to speak, his green eyes narrowing as his messy mat of black hair swayed just enough to reveal a small lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Who are you?"

"I don't have to answer that question at all." She replied curtly in a crisp American accent glancing out the window temporarily before continuing, "either come in or get out. You're letting the heat escape."

The two 'chums' of the boy looked almost shocked that anyone would ever snap like that but the 6th year leader walked in and sat on the opposite side of the cabin and quietly stared out of his own window.

Taking the hint the red-head and the brunette followed and sat silently beside him, all deep in thought.

'You know, for the fame he has, he sure is carrying himself humbly right now." Smirking she lifted her wand against the window and pulses of light erupted from it's tip five consecutive times before she placed her arm down again and returned to her thoughts.

'_Why would Dumbledore even think that…._'

A sudden movement outside of the window caught her attention and lifting her wand she repeated the original sequence, but this time blue. She could feel the group in the corner staring at her but she was beyond caring. The last flash was red and then the 7th year reached down beneath her seat and pushed a small button…….

---

[Four cars down………]

---

A loud noise was heard as what sounded like a muggle guitar began to vibrate the very walls of the cabins. Bass was added as a voice sung,

**//…somebody got away, somebody didn't get too far…..//**

The pale, pointed, blonde boy covered his ears with his hands and his anger began to mount. "What is this AWFUL RACKET!?" He screeched at his companions. "It's coming from that POTTER'S car." He drawled, apparently having been looking an excuse to confront Harry. "Time to finish this!"

---

The last car had erupted into a blaze of country music distressing most of its occupants.

Harry immediately smashed his hands to his ears and saw his friends do the same before turning to the stranger and yelling, "TURN IT DOWN!!!!!!"

"WHAT?" She shouted back, leaning towards him another inch or two.

"I SAID!!!! TURN-----------IT---------DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The strange girl's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together joyfully. "YOU LIKE COUNTRY? OK!!!"

She reached for the stereo again raised the volume even further as Hermione Granger yelled out, "HOW CAN SHE DO THAT? LIKE HOGWARTS, ELECTRICAL DEVICES WON'T WORK ON THE EXPRESS!!!"

Smirking smugly to herself, the 7th year relished a single thought, 'only one who thinks all things are absolute would ever come to such a conclusion.'

//**…Justice is one thing you should always find….. you've gotta saddle up your boys you've gotta draw a hard line……//**

As if answering the song's call of justice, Malfoy strode through the door, angry as ever. Pulling out his wand he immediately yelled, "I KNEW IT, POTTER!!!!!" He spat; his comrades Goyle and Crabbe filing in behind him. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN FOR THIS DISGRACE POTTER!"

Suddenly a magical surge rippled through the cabin and Malfoy yelped in pain grabbing his wrist and dropping his wand to the floor only for it to be crushed and snapped under Crabbe's and Goyle's nervous feet as they attempted to usher their howling leader into a confused retreat back out of the door.

The trio still present stared open-mouthed at the door. The music continued to reverberate through the cabin but even with its raucous tune, an eerie silence in the background had settled itself in place again. They glanced back at the 7th year with a suspicious glance.

//**…We've got too many gangsters doing dirty deeds….too much corruption and crime in the streets…**//

The 7th year rolled her eyes and turned the volume back down to a bearable level, eyeing the three friends lightly. "How….unfortunate for him…" She muttered almost imperceptibly yet she knew the girl had picked up on it as the girl's eyes darted back to the door. "Listen, ummm, you….people…. I'd like to be left alone, please. I found an empty car to be alone and I'd like to continue to be alone." She stressed each 'alone' and narrowed her eyes at the them and pointed towards the door.

All was silent except for the music rolling about in the cabin before Harry Potter looked up and with both sincerity and distrust in his face murmured, "That's all you had to say in the first place."

The 7th year looked back and gave a glance completely devoid of emotion and replied, "No. If I done that, you would have wanted to know why." She smiled for the second time since boarding the train and then turned back to the window and stared out at the rain pummeling the train.

---

Potter and his friends had left and once again the 7th year was alone.

"//**…As the gunsmoke settles, we'll sing a victory tune and we'll all meet back at the local saloon. We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing, 'Whiskey for my men! Beer for my horses!...**//"

The song ended and the car was quiet once again as the 7th year turned off the stereo.

Looking back at the final door, the door to which there was no other car attached, she grinned and strained to control a laugh threatening to fight its way to her lips.

The door opened and a soaking Asian girl the same age stepped forth, dripping from the rain, her pants plastered to her legs and her shirt to her chest, shivering in the cold. "It's raining out there!" she stormed as she slammed the door and curled her arms ups to her chest shivering still. "Why'd I haf-ft-ta wait?"

Softly laughing at her drenched, shivering friend she grabbed her coat and tossed it over to her friend before saying, with just a touch of humor in her voice, "I guess next time we have a deadline you won't waste your money on beer?" Clearly done jesting she folded her own arms and frowned sternly. "I had uninvited company to turn away."

The Asian laughed evilly at her distant acquaintance and sadistically replied, "Aha, Willie Nelson…"

"is enough to drive any teenager away…" the original 7th year finished. The rustling coat sounded through the cabin and the two girls met eye to eye.

"I suppose now, the real work starts." The soggy Asian stated monotonously.

"Yeah." The first girl groaned. "Work."

The Asian let out a cackle and sat on the opposite side of the cabin from the other 7th year. "I'm not complaining."

---

A crimson locomotive pulled up at a castle far in the reaches of somewhere, for that somewhere itself was unplottable. As students began to file from the train from each separate car, a towering figure complete with a tangled mop for a beard hoarsely yelled, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Ever'one here? Is there a miss Rin Peters and Arista O'Riley 'ere?"

Departing their final car, both new girls rolled their eyes and kept walking, trying not to appear suspicious. Unfortunately the original plan backfired.

A teen with a mess of black hair, round glasses, and green eyes spoke, "Hey Hagrid! How's it been?"

"Well, er, I'm er supposed t', you see……I have the priv'lage to escort two guests, er, tonight….top secret…."

Nodding, Harry looked over and pointed at the two creeping girls and said, "Them? They're the only people I don't recognize….."

Turning to avoid confrontation their futile attempt was shattered when Hagrid called, "Are you two ther new students?"

Sighing heavily, they each turned to the half giant and brunette said, "Yes. We are. Ummmmm……"

Finishing her sentence the Asian quickly began an obviously rehearsed story, "We can make it to the castle on our own. Thank you for the offer but…."

"Now wait right thar….Dumbledore said…."

The brunette again spoke up, establishing authority with the tone of her voice. "We know what Dumbledore said."

"Then, you'd know tradition…."

Completing the thought of the brunette, the Asian said, "That's your tradition. Not ours. We'll walk…." She turned around and began to saunter off down the path near the lake once more.

Her friend smiled and scratched the back of her head nervously, "Americans, eh?" Her reaction was short-lived and her eyes darted about the train. Crossing her arms, and glaring straight up at the half giant, the brunette had a single question for Hagrid. "Why is our arrival top secret?"

"Uhhh, er… Well, yeh see…… Uhhh…"

The clouds above Hogwarts began to rumble ominously and Hagrid turned around to assess the conditions of the lake. Taking the opportunity, she quickly turned and began to follow her friend at a light jog.

Harry watched the last girl run off distrustfully. "It's like this every year." He thought bitterly to himself. "A new face, a new secret, a new horror. The list only grows." Hagrid, upon finding his charges gone within the fog, began sputtering off about rules and regulations. "I just hope this one doesn't end in death like the last two…" Harry jumped slightly feeling a touch on his arm before recognizing the warm touch. Hermione. He looked over to her face, mired in intelligence and compassion, and felt a gentle reassuring squeeze. He nodded to her, and decided to drop the thought for the moment. At least the dismal end of it he concurred.

Harry yawned a stretched his arms out feigning disinterest. "Hagrid. They're not listening. So, what's so special about them anyways?"

"Well, firs', one of is supposed ter'……." Catching himself in a pure moment of thoughtless chatter he clammed up and sent the 17yr old and his tiny group on their way.

---

Hermione Granger stepped into the carriage and awaited her two friends to join her. First a bright red top pushed through and joined her, followed at a lengths time by a darker one. "So, have either of you been studying this summer?"

A dark glance from Ron and some slumped shoulders from Harry was her only answer. An immense sorrow could be felt in the air as she reached over and held Ron's hand. "Ron," she said softly, "they'll be alright. You just have to believe. That's all you can do."

He pulled away and turned to the window. The few times they had been able to break through his silent reveries had been cut short with the appearance of the mysterious girl on the train. "He will come out on his own, in time." She reassured herself.

The young girl let out a weary sigh and leaned back into her seat. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily to fall upon Harry and again her heart felt a deep pain. He suffered as well. As if he hadn't suffered enough in the past 5 years, he was suffering again. Every year, Voldemort had made some attempt on his life. And every year Harry had risen to the occasion. But she could tell, she was close enough, to know by looking into his eyes, the weary resignation that lay behind his cocky, reckless attitude he showed the school and the entire wizarding world. She knew he felt that everything was his fault. Everything from Cedric's death to Sirius' demise to the recent attacks on many of the wizarding families and on muggles in Britain was all beginning to weigh heavily on his shoulders and it was all because he felt powerless to stop Lord Voldemort. But he wasn't powerless at all. He just wasn't ready. If only he could see that.

At times, she even wondered if he was feeling responsible for his parents' death. Some of the more recent attacks on the community from the death eaters were towards parents with younger children and many of the children in question had been kidnapped or abandoned.

Suddenly, a quick movement outside of the moving carriage caught her eye and moving closer to the window, she smiled, easily distinguishing the two figures in the mists. Both seemed highly intelligent. She looked forward to conversations with them both, even during these dark times.

---

Mud, rocks, cold mists, slight dampness, soggy grass. What more could one ask for a nice run in? As the two figures dashed through the murky fogbanks, even the mostly impassive Asian seemed to revel in the unannounced race, hidden from view in the fog. A squelching noise to her right alerted her to her foe. Grabbing a small fallen branch from her own path, she tossed it at her enemies suspected position. "OUCH!" An evil smirk spread across her face as she softly laughed to herself. However, laughing and running never did mix well with her and the break in her breathing pattern slowed her considerably.

The brunette was tracing the lake and after being hit by a flying projectile, she had been mostly running the grass and rocky portions. Glancing ahead, she grinned with glee at the challenge that awaited her. Without a word, she jumped onto a rock and made a spinning leap over a deep, treacherous ravine landing in a rather precarious and teetering position. 'Ooh… I need to work on that.' She thought to herself as she flailed her arms about, still attempting to catch her balance. "No warnings for my perfidious friend…."

A slight yelp was heard as she finally managed to stand up straight on both legs. The brunette struggled to restrain her laughter, and at once set off towards Hogwarts again. Peering through the mists, she saw how fast they were approaching Hogwarts and reminded herself of the duty that awaited her. Sliding on a rock she warbled a birdsong not native to the land. She immediately heard a replying sparrow's chirp from just behind her. Not bothering to turn around, she began growling out orders, "We need to check the premises before the carriages begin to unload. You take the west and I'll take the east. Check your half front and back. Any sign…."

Feeling a glare worthy of a patronized fellow, the brunette winced as she heard, "Yeah, yeah. Keep your shirt on. I know the drill."

The two split, one to her thoughts of her mission and the other focused on thoughts of work.

---


	2. The Unwilling Give In

Chapter 3: A Ceremony for Sorting

A bushy head of hair appeared stepping lightly out of a carriage. Surveying her surroundings, the young 6th year seemed disappointed before her gaze fell upon another stepping gingerly from her own carriage. Brown eyes met piercing blue eyes in an epic battle of glares. As her two companions began to climb from their ride themselves, Professor McGonagall stepped forward preparing to both greet the new students and break up what looked to be the onset of an epic battle.

One of the girls from the final compartment slipped by and leaned next to the castle, preparing to fully enjoy this primal entertainment.

"Why, hello, Granger." Cho snarled as she glared, enveloping both Hermione and Ron within her field of hatred.

Throwing back a glare of equal proportions, the second attempted to keep her voice civil as she replied, "Hello Cho…" Even as she sugar coated the greeting, she thought to herself, _defender of snitches, evil con carne, evil temptress…_"

As the Gryffindor house head quickly stepped in, sending both on their way, the shadow sighed as another sidled up next to her. Looking over at her counterpart, she gruffly shot, "What?"

"Anything?"

Sighing irritably, the unnamed Asian answered, "You are taking all of this way too seriously." And then before her inquisitor could reply, continued, "Nothing. We knew that before we even came. This is just one big joke. What a waste of my time." She finished grumpily turning her head to face the opposite direction. "If I don't get paid a salary for this job on the side, I might just up and leave."

The other softly sighed and stared as well. It appeared that the Asian had mirrored her own thoughts and none were added. Then breaking out of her reverie, she turned around and watched the last of the students enter the Great Hall of Hogwarts. "I suppose we should join them……..?"

The grouchy Asian girl exploded, unleashing her pent up anger and frustration. "WHY WOULD WE WANT TO DO THAT!? WE'RE NOT ONE OF THEM! THIS IS SUCH A!'

Abruptly she stopped just as her friend had spun around and dropped to the ground. The Asian melded into the shadows as her friend, who had meant well, conjured tall grasses in an attempt to conceal herself. Glancing around, the only thing different was the dark power surge that had temporarily been felt. It was close and far at the same time and the eerie feeling of being watched had passed away. After a moment's deliberation, both reemerged deciding it had merely been test of power than a seeking spell.

"Nevertheless," her voice almost perceptively shaking, "We're going to have to watch ourselves. He _is_ seeking us out."

Nodding, the Asian completely separated herself from the shadows and began to saunter over to the Great Hall, devoid of conversation. Somberly, the American brunette turned west and gave one last look before following her friend indoors. '_Dumbledore has made a terrible mistake in bringing us here._'

---

Harry sat down at Gryffindor common table, filled to the brim with the festive decorations of red and gold, as Ron sat beside him jabbering on about quidditch or something like that. Apparently his former depression had been forgotten once the prospect of food had been placed in front of him. "Blah, blah, blah. Yadda yadda yadda. Blah, blah, yip yap, whaooh, yadda yea."

Sighing tiredly, the handsome dark haired man glanced at his tall red headed friend before settling back into a stupor, thinking of his godfather again. _'It's all my fault……wait, exactly what is he saying this time?_'

Suddenly another sat across from him and dashed him, or was it to his other friend beside him, a dazzlingly smile showing her beautiful white teeth. Forgetting all else, he smiled a soft smile back at her, lingering his gaze on her ever-bright and cheerful face before Ron's voice gradually got louder and louder. "AND I WAS SAYING…"

"Wha?" Harry said turning back to Ron with a look of both confusion and irritation. This always seemed to happen whenever he got to spend some time with just Hermione and though he was sure a little bit of irritableness was coloring his thoughts on the matter, it always happened when he ever gave any attention to her. It almost felt like jealousy on Ron's part, but then, Ron was jealous of everything.

"Were you not listening to a word I just said?" sneered Ron as he cut his eyes and turned to glare at the first years that were just beginning to enter the Great Hall. He crossed his arms and targeted Seamus as his next victim. "Hey Seamus, did you hear what happened to the Irish seeker last week?"

The Sorting Hat was brought out and placed on the stool to speak. Harry furrowed his eyes and he turned back to his empty plate, the horrible feeling returning. Not only had he managed to lose Sirius by his own fault, but he now had ticked off his best friend by sheer absentmindedness, or perhaps just by being himself. Things just seemed to get worse every day. A sweet scent of vanilla washed over him and he slowly looked up to find Hermione inches away from his face, worriedly searching him for any signs of his obvious depression over Sirius Black. However, something else about her concern was oddly puzzling. True, she still had her sympathetic tilt of her head, a classic Hermione trait, but this one was different.

_Wisdom is not knowing_

_Just where to place or sort_

_Which spell to use, or friends to chose_

_No, nothing of that sort._

_Wisdom comes from learning, always_

_Mistakes you've made before._

_It comes from understanding_

_Just what your friends are for._

_I myself, can only place_

_You in a house for say,_

_I know not where your mind and heart_

_Will go in coming days._

_So, try me on and we will see_

_What house does suit you best._

_Where your true heart does belie?_

_Only you can pass that test._

_I'll sort you now in Gryffindor_

_If courage suits you well._

_Justice here will always find_

_A Gryffin's heroic tale._

_Or may-haps place in Ravenclaw_

_Where smarts will be your boast?_

_Intelligence, ever seeking answers;_

_That knowledge wants you most._

_Or Hufflepuff do you belong?_

_Where loyalty is keen?_

_Friends forever you will find,_

_Amongst the students seen._

_Or in dark depths of Slytherin,_

_From whence the darkness flows?_

_And from there, a will to use_

_Its power 'gainst your foes?_

_So come ye all, to my side_

_Prepare to find your way._

_From now on, that place shall be_

_Your night, your evening, your day._

They both gazed at each other a moment before both their eyes dropped again and they settled back into their own seats. McGonagall finished some sort of motivational speech for the first years and then began to call the names, one by one.

"Shirley Cooks." The little first year walked to the hat though three steps before she reached the hat, she broke into a jog. The hat itself grinned and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A roar of applause came from Hufflepuff as the young girl giggled and ran to join her new House.

"Jason Derks." The deep purple robed boy stately walked to the chair and sat down, a serious frown carved into his face. The hat was placed and within seconds the Sorting Hat shouted, "Ravenclaw."

Hermione's face had perked up at his admission at Harry couldn't help but ask. "What is it, Hermione?"

Blushing in the fact that Harry had noticed her action she quickly answered, "He just looks so familiar. Don't you think?" Smiling he glanced back and nodded, even though he knew he had never seen the boy before. Then he noticed the back of Ron's head and remembered why it was the back of Ron's head he was seeing. _I wish he'd just drop this whole jealousy problem. Every year it's always the same. _

"Jerome Hullens." "Gryffindor!"

"Salina Shocks." "Slytherin!"

The list went on and on until finally, the first years were over and McGonagall stood up with yet another speech. "This year, something very important is going to happen at Hogwarts. We have two new foreign exchange students attending Hogwarts for their final seventh year at Hogwarts. Both are Americans and will be sorted as the sorting hat sees fit. I would like all of you to welcome miss Rin…" she peered at the paper for a few brief seconds, and blinked in surprise. "…and miss Arista O'riley to our British school."

A murmur arose from all of the students in Hogwarts. Forgetting his anger for a second, Ron turned back to Harry and exclaimed, "That's a muggle thing! What the heck is going on here?" Hermione seemed almost as caught off guard as Harry and just sat there, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. Rolling his eyes and settling back into his anger, Ronald Weasley turned back to the ceremony taking place.

"Rin….ah, miss Rin." The resilient Asian teen walked to the sorting hat, frowning in a seemingly perpetual bad mood.

---

Stalking up to the hat, she could feel their eyes on her back. Suppressing a shiver and reminding herself of darkness, she reached the stool and sat down, staring back with cold, dark brown eyes at the masses seated. A hush fell over the waiting audience as the hat was placed on her head.

_Hmmmmmmm….. a yearning for self-discovery. Yes, yes. You would do well in Ravenclaw. _

_Loyalty to your Asian home…. A Hufflepuff's pride…_

_Ah, a great darkness within your soul. Slytherin perhaps? Not Hufflepuff, no. You are far too intelligent for that._

_Slytherin or Ravenclaw?_

_**Why not Ravenclaw? **_

_What? Whyever so?_

_**I feel it would be advantageous to my education and wellbeing.**_

_How many times have you practiced that lie in front of the mirror? _

_**Well, actually it was while in line, but I have plans.**_

_Well, if you really feel that way, I suppose..._

"RAVENCLAW"

Cheers sounded from the table decked with purples as Rin took her seat amongst the beginning of her new peers.

---

Eyes following her friend, the brunette leaned against the wall, silently watching the ceremony occur. '_The hat seems enchanted to bind the students to the school. How can I remove that---without messing up the hat itself? The last thing I need is to be bound here._'

The wave of silence became penetrating as the seconds changed to minutes. A surge of anxiety crossed her face as she watched the minute internal struggle of her friend with the hat. '_Where will she be placed? Oh please, put her in Gryffindor. Shine down on me tonight, Dame Fortune!'_

However, Dame Fortune was unkind this night. "RAVENCLAW" _Damnit!_

One brunette's eyes shot open whilst the darker brown eyes of her friend automatically trained themselves on her new mates, seemingly falling upon a certain black haired, fine-featured witch. _'Now, why isn't she…' _She shook her head but couldn't help cracking a smile. She knew her name would be next and she slowly steeled herself for the inevitable. "Arista O'Riley."

Crossing her eyes, she stalked to the stage, focusing her energy upon the hat. Turning slightly before sitting, she glared at her captor, Dumbledore, before succumbing to the chair.

_Well, well. Another American…_

_**Yeah, yeah…**_

_Hmm, there is much within you and even more around you. You'll be a hard one to place._

_**Does that mean I get to choose for myself?**_

_Are you trying to put me out of a job!? _

_**Ah, fine! Do your worst, you dumb hat. I swear I'm going to stomp on you afterwards anyways.**_

_Hmph. Plenty of smarts. Overfilling even. Ravenclaw for sure…_

_Pride and courage. Willing to face death for freedom and willing whilst knowing the risks. A Gryffindor I see._

_Hufflepuff? Your loyalty would certainly place you there if not for such strong disloyalty to those close._

_**Oh? Dumbledore? It's not really disloyalty; the accurate term would be loathing.**_

_Ravenclaw…yet Slytherin would suit you. You could cause much chaos from there._

_**Isn't that a, ah, detrimental thing?**_

_Ravenclaw it shall be……_

_**NO, wait! I want Gryffindor! You said I was brave!**_

_But you are even smarter…_

_**I want Gryffindor.**_

_Why?_

_**Because, that is where I'll be happiest.**_

_Do all Americans constantly lie?_

_**Invariably so…**_

_Was that a lie too?_

_**Please, just place me in Gryffindor. I'm not really asking much.**_

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!"

A roar rose from the Gryffindor common table as a certain black haired boy fell back in shock. Looking up, he noticed his 'friend' trying to catch his eye and motioned for the door. Both would have left if not for a certain brunette placing herself at the end of the table by the door…

---

Seething internally, the Asian witch, Rin, masked her true emotions and slyly greeted her new dorm mates. _'I wonder… which one will be my mark in a couple of years…'_

A pretty girl with evil intentions sat next to her and simply stated, "You'd seem almost intriguing if it wasn't for the fact that all Americans are alike." She held her head arrogantly and flashed her dark blue eyes about the area.

Turning quickly, the Asian sized her up and shot, "Are we? You have no idea why they wanted to send me over here…"

And such was the start of what appeared from the outside to be a terminally sweet friendship.

---

Stretching in her seat by the door, Arista began to contemplate. '_No way to remove the binding. I guess I'll just have to drop out if I want to really leave the school for good.' _She sighed tiredly and stared dejectedly at the empty bench seat next to her. _'First in the family to drop out. What a daughter I turned out to be, but I guess, it can't be helped.'_

A slight movement caught her eye and she leaned back in a makeshift stretch to get a better view. A sly smile crept across her face as she observed the two teens. _'I remember when I was that young….that was last year.'_

However, she began to wince as she sensed the chaos within the room. The new acquaintances and so forth fused within the air, nearly to a choking point. She leaned forward and began wishing she had something for the pain. It was true, she was a master of chaos, but the conditions here spelled a great disaster for her as it slowly ate away at her self-control. _I mustn't give in. I know, I'll write to Bob tonight or maybe, no, he can't help me with this from over there. _She leaned forward and breathed in deeply, ignoring the food upon the table. Several of her new mates had attempted to talk to her, though she chose to ignore them. It just didn't feel worth the effort.

Silence was almost immediate when the Headmaster stood to address the groups once more. "Before our dinner is served, I'd like to introduce a very important person to this school. As many of you have noticed, the chair to our Defense Against the Dark Arts remains quite empty. However, this person has been here with us all along."

Murmurs spread, the Potter group perked at the mention, and the Asian smirked at the back of her friend groaning at the other table, dreading the upcoming announcement.

"Miss Arista O'Riley, a student, yes. However, she is also one of the most skilled defense students available and a prodigy in the field itself. She is our new defense teacher and will be joining us here for the dinner."

The Great Hall broke out in wild conversations as people turned to stare at the 'poor unfortunate soul' though previously self-isolated from her new House, she was now officially exiled from its ranks. The other American exchange student sat near Cho, grinning evilly as they plotted several sinister activities they would carry out later.

Controlling her face, Arista stood up and walked to the great table, feeling nearly her control slowly eroding away under the smothering atmosphere the chaotic thoughts caused.

Standing before the students, the silence came once more before she spoke softly yet projected. "I shall be your new DA teacher. I will not 'go easy' on any. There will be no special treatments, no favoritisms, and I was told to inform you that I am unfamiliar with this strange word called," she paused a moment as she searched her mind for the word. "ah, curves. I plan to fail you all, so please, cry now. It will help you when you see your grades at the end…" Albus kept his eyes closed the entire time, knowing what the reaction would be.

A few first years fainted, along with a few of the 7th years before a motley collection of snickers burst from the Slytherin table. "NICE JOKE DUMBLEDORK!!!!" an unidentified yell shouted.

Before any teacher could protest, the one standing stared at the sound and pronounced, "50 points from Slytherin. Any more outbursts will not be tolerated so lightly."

Jaws dropped and the sand in the hourglasses shifted from Slytherin's, causing the first deficit in Hogwarts History of House Competitions. The Professor Snape stood and glared. "You call that lightly?"

Spinning to face him with a smug smile plastered upon her face, the newest addition to the teaching ensemble simply replied, "Yes, I do. I know what I am fully capable of here, Professor, and I would appreciate it if you would hold your petty complaints on the matter until after the dinner."

The masses of students sat in utter shock at her brutal tactics as she sauntered to her 'teacher's' chair and plopped down, draping her right leg across the armrest of the chair. "Well then, let's eat and go to bed."

---

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 2 and chapter 3 is just around the corner…**


	3. The Advent of Clay

As the conversations began flowing wildly again, all focusing on the single student draped at the headmaster's table, the Potter group began to converse as well amongst themselves.

"Is she really that powerful? All we saw her do was paralyze me and that was by physical means, right guys?" and unsure Weasley commented, glancing warily at the headmaster's table.

The three huddled together as Hermione leaned across the table and whispered, "I can tell she's powerful. Dumbledore wouldn't have hired an idiot…..again."

A confused expression spread across Ron's face before Hermione rolled her eyes murmuring, "Lockhart"

"Oh…."

Chancing another glance at the new teacher, Harry returned, "There certainly is something strange about her. She seems burdened but still well able to hide it. She almost looks sad."

Ron began to glare at the table growling, "I didn't see her name in the list of mourning families." Shifting his glare to one of his biscuits, he latched onto it and began tearing into it, continuing with his mouth full, "I didn't see that Rin's name in the list either."

"RON!!!! You're heartless!" Hermione exclaimed quietly, "You didn't have to be on the list to know some of those people!"

Harry sighed, turning away from his two bickering friends to stare at the mysterious Rin.

---

Black bondage pants, a black shirt with blood red writing that continually changed it's wording, coupled with a pair of nice dragon hide boots adorned the girl that somehow had caught his gaze. Her long brown to near raven colored hair dipped down to hide her face at times, covering her left eyebrow stud as her image seemed to suck out the light around her, making her spot at the Ravenclaw table both the lightest at times and the darkest at others. Sensing a curious stare, she tilted her head in his direction, fixating Harry with a chilling stare.

Their eyes connected just seconds before a screech sounded from beside her.

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Screamed Cho, as she jumped from her spot beside Rin. "That little first year tossed grape juice all over my new robe!"

The girl seemed to smirk before turning to the commotion at her table intent on ignoring the Potter boy.

---

In that brief moment, Harry had felt his heart race and he involuntarily shuddered. He knew what this feeling was. He'd had it before, but somehow, that girl had caused it. He averted his eyes and turned back to his table, too disturbed to mention what had happened to his friends.

---

As the feast slowly came to a halt, the overstuffed students patted their belly's and settled into the normal, quiet conversations they had been talking for years whether it was the most recent Quidditch statistics for the new year, new politics, new boys or the latest rumor, fresh off the train.

Albus Dumbledore stood up, stretching slightly, allowing his back to go into a series of pops before standing afore the student body.

"As you all know the rules of Hogwarts, and the ones that don't will see their Head Boy or Girl about it, I see no need to stand here repeating words you have already grown bored of. Instead, I shall leave you all with a warning, in the light of Voldemort's return, only fifth year students and up shall be able to go to Hogsmeade. I have raised the requirements this year because I feel only the fifth years and older shall be able to adequately defend themselves if an attack were to occur at that time. Look not where you are, but where you are going. Not who you are with but to whom they are. Find not a path, but the road you were already walking on. That will be all. Your house prefects will guide you to your commonrooms and introduce you to your new home. Our two new students will also follow their prefects to their commonrooms for their own individual room assignments. Be up bright and early for classes tomorrow. Dismissed."

The students jostled each other and began to file out of the Great Hall. Harry glanced back at Hermione one last time, guiding a mob of first years towards the Gryffindor commonroom. Staring wistfully after her, it wasn't until a raven haired beauty elbowed him in the back that he even bothered moving.

"Harry Potter, I hope you enjoyed your summer," Cho smiled sweetly.

His gaze darkening, Harry turned towards the staircases and before rushing off mentioned, "Yeah… It was…fun."

Deep blue eyes followed his ascent as the pretty girl smirked to herself.

---

Another dreary day drizzled by as Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students filed into Defense class. Some looked forward to the new lesson, and others did not, knowing the challenge awaiting them, and feeling that ultimately, they were to fail anyways. As Harry, Hermione and Ron filed into the class, a dark shadow slid in the door right as the new teacher glanced up from a seemingly lost reverie. There she was. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, standing with her back to her students staring out at seemingly endless mists of rain and drizzle threatening to envelope the school. Turning, with a look of complete indifference but still with an aura of thought surrounding her, she greeted the class, formally and quickly.

"Good morning class. I see you have all made it to your first Dark Arts lesson under me."

Harry's eyes lit up with anger as he quickly interjected, "This is defense! Not the Dark Arts!"

The Defense professor, Arista narrowed her eyes at the interruption and coldly stared at this upstart as the class around them shuffled uncomfortably in the new atmosphere. The young teacher then simply stated, "Ah. But it IS one and the same. You see, to fight the Dark Arts you must also know the Dark Arts yourself. Otherwise, how else would you know how to defend yourself against something you do not understand?" She spoke her words with an incredible degree of understanding, yet it was obvious she was holding back on a more patronizing tone. "You fight curse with curse young Potter. Remember that." She then straightened up and faced the class as a whole again. Her face was impassive, much like a drone yet she said in a cheery voice, "And we've all hexed someone or another at one point in time so I guess we've all used the Dark Arts for our own selfish, petty reasons." Though her voice was uplifting, her eyes were cold, and the few students who managed to choke a laugh out quickly silenced themselves.

'_I don't like her. She's up to something. I just know it. Why would Dumbledore put someone like __**her**__ in charge of the DA?'_

By this time, the young woman had cleared the head of the classroom and was steadily streaming information into many students' already tired ears. "Today, I am going to judge your skills in the Dark Arts. At this point in time you should be at certain levels, but I sincerely doubt that you have cleared the basic concepts you should have learned last year. Now, I understand that not everyone is capable of increasing to the same levels at the same rate as every other person in this room. That is why we are all individuals." Then smiling smugly she said triumphantly, "And that is why I am the teacher." Her smile widened even more as the realization washed upon her again. It was all Harry could do to keep from rolling his eyes in contempt.

A few stifled groans, the loudest from the Asian shadow in the back, rippled through the classroom as others grabbed their foreheads in anticipation of a feminine "Lockhart speech." Almost expecting a mirror to suddenly pop up in front of the young narcisstic witch, they were surprised when she instead picked her wand from its perch upon her hip and pointed to a spot opposite on the wall. Then murmuring words just softly enough not to be heard, she reached into her pocket and drew out a small ball of black lint. Within seconds, two small antennae popped out of the fuzz and it began to take shape. Holding the black fuzz closely, she softly whispered, "Ok, Pete. You know what to do." With those words, the fuzz took off scurrying up her arm and then down her frame only to scurry across the floor and climb to hang loosely from the wall.

"Form up!" She shouted morphing the tone she exuded into somewhat of a drill sergeant's demeanor. "I want two lines! The objective of this exercise is merely to hit my little friend with any spell you can manage."

As the class jumped for the newly forming lines, she continued to order them about, "One at a time! I'll be watching you." Turning to the window she added, "Oh. And one more thing. No one leaves until someone lands a hit. No exceptions. Capiche?"

"Oh, but Rin?" She seemed to add as an afterthought, "You are exempt from this exercise. I already understand your potential." As the dark 7th year glided toward the exit she was bogged down by a sudden on flow of papers. "Deliver all of my homework and you're free from my class today." As the first witch grinned smugly, the 7th year attempted to glare through the stack of papers weighting her down, however difficult it clearly was to even see around them. "Oh, that's all of it for the next month. Try not to lose any."

A single growl was heard as the girl staggered out of the classroom, muttering something indiscernible under her breath.

Staring out the window at the foggy view, Arista could hear spell after spell after spell spoken, and not one managed to hit Pete. Even the young wizard Harry Potter was showing himself to be rather inept as depressing as it was. After an hour of repeated failures on almost all sides, class still continued. Suddenly, a single spell was cast and a little scared squeak sounded from the middle of the room along with shattering glass.

Spinning around, the young witch turned just in time to see a fuzzy blur zooming for the bookshelf as Neville Longbottom broke down in tears as a shard of glass stuck out of his leg at an angle having fallen from the window from whence his misguided spell had shattered. The rest of the class had broke for cover leaving Neville to his wearisome self. Seeing his pain and loneliness, her face filled with compassion and she slowly approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Class. Continue. Neville. Come with me."

"Ooh! Busted! Ooh!" The mocking words immediately spouted out of nearly every student's lips.

As the taunting class regrouped and resumed the exercise, Neville limped to the back to the window alone. Looking up at his tears and then down at his leg, she said, "Don't move, Kay?"

He nodded slowly but made the mistake of looking down to find her yanking the chunk from his leg. Opening his mouth to yell in pain and horror, he suddenly found himself unable to speak. "I told you not to move……" The witch said in a low and irritated voice. "Are all of you British people that hard of hearing? Or is it that you just don't feel like obeying?" As renewed tears of pain sprung to his face, her stare softened and she put her hand on his shoulder again. "Neville. This is nothing. Once, when I was little I got a piece of glass stuck in my heel. True it only the size of a knutz but it was deep and I tenderized it long before the healers ever got near me. I had one tear. And you cry so many for such a small cut." She rolled her eyes at him as his tears continued to pour out.

She turned her head to look back at the class scaring many of the more curious ones, Potter's group included. Still, many would glance over in an attempted casual way once attempting their own spells and moving towards the back of the line. The young witch Arista shook her head and turned her attention back to Neville. The rest of the class would get what was coming to them.

Finally finding his voice again Neville began to wail, "Why does it always happen to me? Why……"

Narrowing her eyes she bade him to sit as she conjured bandages to cover his wound. "Neville, there is something you need to know." She said rather matter-of-factly, as would become her general tone for the rest of the school year. "Has anyone ever told you of 'The Wizard's Golden Rule?' It's sometimes referred to as 'Trelock's Rule."

Wiping his eyes he slowly shook his head before she continued. "The rule itself states that no matter how great a task, faith is the one component required to make it work." Looking back at him before resuming her stare out the window, she softly asked, "Do you understand what that means?"

Neville Longbottom appeared to be deep in thought before answering, "Uh-uh…."

Sighing deeply she turned back to him, looked him straight in the eyes and said firmly, "Neville…." Then a sudden look crossed her face as her eyebrow twitched, "I'm gonna call you Clay from now on." Her voice had a strange semi-southern accent to it, and sounded much deeper than previously.

"But…"

"You have so much potential. And like clay, I will mold you and so from now on, you are Clay." She stared hard at him and took a deep breath. Changing back to a smile she softly continued. "Clay. YOU will be a great wizard one day. NEVER let anyone tell you otherwise." Her eyes seemed to pierce his soul for a moment before she said, "Belief in yourself is what you lack. If only you would believe that you can do these things. If only you would believe that you are great at magic. If only you believed that nothing is impossible for you, nothing will stop you, BECAUSE you believe."

"But, everyone else…" he sniffled.

"Everyone else does not exist within your realm of magic. Belief is all you require. Unwavering. Undoubting." She shook her head. "Never doubt yourself for that will always lead you to failure. Understand now?"

"I think I do." He said shakily, though it was clear that he just wanted to get up and away.

Sighing again she grabbed his hand and pulled him to standing. "Then go over there and hit Pete with all you've got! I mean…believe and you will succeed!" She nodded vigorously at him and pointed in a very set way towards Pete and Penelope. His eyes flickering about conveyed that he was taking all her words in. He took a deep breath and to Harry's own amazement a miracle happened.

---

_Four hours later…._

Rin Peters sat alone at the Ravenclaw table staring across towards the Gryffindor table where a mess of Gryffindor sixth years should have been. Only Neville Longbottom seemed to be dining that evening and in strangely high spirits, considering all the derision and scorn she had noted he generally received from both housemates and those in other commons. "So, Neville." She spoke up, testing the waters for conversation. "Where is everybody? They're missing dinner, and dinner…" she paused for the dramatic effect, "IS a big thing around here" She took a deep breath and finished, "….no grocery stores, or restaraunts….fast food…."

To her surprise, he answered her acting as if he had known her from the beginning as a chum. This, she felt, would have to change. "It's Clay now." He responded, "and they're still trying to hit Penelope. I sort of…" he scrounged up his face a little trying to fish out the right word, "knocked Pete out of action with a Chandre charm…"

She snickered knowingly with Clay's hearty laugh, as they both sat beneath the clear starry sky, alone at two tables which normally would have been crawling with hungry students pilfering the bowls in order to get an extra bite before bed. "You are not what your friends have led me to believe of you…" she started as she began to dig a little more into his past at Hogwarts. It would prove to be a most enlightening tale, full of the many tidbits she had been hoping to score on her mark.

---


	4. Rumors and Confessions

_A/N: Guys, let me know what you think about the story thus far. I have finally gotten past the setup and into the meat of the story. Also, suggestions are welcome whenever! Enjoy!_

_---_

It had been a long tiring week of classes. No, just of a class. The new defense professor had scheduled extra sessions she referred to as "help" sessions, to push all of the students, including Hermione, to the point where she thought they should be. They were scheduled at multiple times a day, around the other classes they were required to take, and every day that week. It was by far the most exhausting and strenuous material overview he'd ever been through. Even Hermione appeared ready to collapse. This could not be healthy for any of them.

Harry stretched out even more on the old couch in front of the Gryffindor hearth and squirmed just enough to partially submerge himself in the soft welcoming cushions. He lay there a moment, his eyes closed, before reflecting that he had learned a lot more this week than in any of his years before alone. Every single spell, every single curse that had been deemed by his other professors as _useless _and _never used, _he had learned and now could combat. He had to admit, this new professor had a different style, but with every lesson, there was reason behind them, a new story told. It made him shudder just thinking about them. How could people really hex and curse each other so irresponsibly, as many had in her stories. His eyes opened and drifted lazily over to the girl of his dreams. A wry smile immediately came to his face. There was a serious hexing witch there. She had talent, intelligence, and most dangerously, the will to use it. That aura of danger around her tended to excite him and always impressed him.

She caught his look and somehow found the energy to drag herself across the room, disentangling herself from the girls feeding rumors and collapsing on the couch next to Harry. She rested her head wearily on the pillows and turned her limp body to face him. "What is it, Harry?" she managed to say, practically asleep already.

Unthinkingly, he picked up her hand in his and relaxed even further. "Hermione, I just can't stop thinking about that new professor. My wrist has never flicked so much in my life. I think I have carpal tunnel syndrome." He grimaced as his words fell deeper into self-pity. "I don't even know whether to believe those stories she tells or not." He looked straight at her and finished, "If that's how most people use magic, I'd rather just go back to being a muggle!" She squeezed his hand and tiredly chuckled.

"Harry….I don't want to know." He was more than happy to stop thinking about it altogether and just sink ever further into the couch next to her but some loud footsteps barreling straight towards the couch startled him out of the carefree mood. A body pushed itself between Harry and Hermione causing both of them to cry out from being sat on.

"Ya know Harry, you said you'd show me the Quidditch lineup for our first game tonight!" It was Ronald Weasley, irritated and grumpy. "an' here you are sleeping on the couch!"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, surprising most people in the room with her sudden volume. "GET OFF MY HAND!"

"Oh." Ron replied, uncaringly, "I didn't realize it was there." Harry stared angrily at Ron, for both ruining the moment and hurting Hermione. However, there was nothing he could do about it that Hermione wouldn't do for him. As Ron lifted his cheeks just enough for Hermione to slip her hand back out, she held him with a piercing glare. Without warning a loud smack sounded throughout the room and Ron was left delicately holding one of his other pair of cheeks. "What was that for!?"

Hermione huffed a moment further before replying "I don't think it needs explanation." She turned away from both Harry and Ron but remained sitting on the couch, still trying to cool her temper down. She kept flicking her hand and suddenly got up making a straight line for the girls rooms.

"You have done it now" growled Harry. "Lay off Hermione for awhile, will you!?" Harry turned the other way as well, upset at having lost his favorite companion to another room altogether. His mood immediately brought him back to his previous thoughts. Having no one else to talk to, he muttered half to Ron, half to the open space before him, "So what do you think of this new professor?"

With Hermione out of the room, Ron seemed considerably more normal and immediately jumped back into a somewhat normal attitude. "I think she's loopy!" Ron shook his head and glared straight ahead. "This is definitely gonna be the year I fail a class." His head dropped to his hands and for the first time that week, Harry felt a little sorry for his friend.

"Aw, don't worry about it Ron! She's probably trying to scare us, to make us study hard for the rest of the year…" his voice trailed off and he couldn't seem to keep his spirit enough to believe it himself. A sliding sound behind him alerted him that another presence was entering the commonroom. He turned just enough so he could look over his shoulder, finding that it was the professor they all despised. She said not a word to any of the students now silently loitering in the commonroom as she slowly walked towards her private room's entrance. It was a room that none of them had realized even existed before her arrival to Hogwarts. She slowly poked the eyes out of the griffin statue and proceeded to climb the hidden staircase, now having revealed itself to the occupants of the room. After she had left, the room returned to its weary conversations and Ron began to speak.

"Something just isn't right about that thing. She can't be human. She works tirelessly and she knows too much. Even in the prep schools in the US, they don't have anyone on her level." Ron's spontaneous moment had caught Harry off-guard. Before he could further question him, Hermione returned from the girl's dorms and sat back down on the couch. Ron immediately straightened up and slapped a smile on his already slapped face. "Welcome back, Hermione." He smiled at her, an act that Harry suddenly resented.

"So what did I miss?" Hermione asked, staring at her two friends strangely.

"Oh, it was nothing really." Ron quickly spoke up, leaning out just enough to block Harry's view of Hermione's face. Irritated, Harry sat on the edge of the seat so he could get a good view Hermione while sitting there. "The demon professor just went to her room, that's all."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but said nothing in return. Instead she looked to Harry and asked, "what did I really miss, Harry?"

Annoyed, Ron pushed his back into the couch cushion and began pouting. Ignoring him, Harry replied, "Ron was right. She just came and went. But Ron was saying something about the American schools…"

"You know about the American schools for witchcraft and wizardry!?" Hermione interjected, turning excitedly to Ronald Weasley and giving him her full attention. "Come on! Tell me, I want to know! There is so little information on them at the library. I was thinking of buying a touring book to see if I could do extra studies after my seventh year there…." She trailed off when she realized they were both staring at her. "What!? It isn't like I'd be dead!"

Harry shook his head and tried to shake the cold feeling of the thought of Hermione leaving him for the States while Ron grudgingly answered. "There isn't much to know! Hogwarts is much better!" He crossed his arms sourly, and finished, "and anyways, America is full of problems. Gangs in their schools and dropouts."

Hermione shook her head and let out a heavy sigh as if she felt she should have known better. "Right, Ron. You are absolutely right." She muttered sarcastically. Turning back to Harry, she said, "while we are on the subject, you know both Rin and Professor O'Riley are from the States. Do you think they came from the same school?"

"Could've" Harry replied thoughtfully, "Professor O'Riley certainly seems to be comfortable around Rin." He closed his eyes. "I don't even think the Ravenclaw crowd is comfortable around that girl. Of course, I wouldn't say that Rin likes the Professor anymore than we do."

"That's an understatement!" Ron exclaimed. "She hates the Professor! That look she gives her…" Ron shuddered and fell silent.

"She does have a certain disdain for the professor, but still, they know each other from somewhere. They sometimes talk in the halls, but only when they're walking past one another." Hermione reflected, leaning back on the couch.

Harry looked across at her and marveled, "how could you notice that?" He smiled wearily at her and awaited her response.

"I think it is just odd that Rin never talks, unless it is to Cho, but her lips will move when she passes Professor O'Riley. Tell me you noticed…" Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron with both her eyebrows lifted in expectation.

"The only thing I've noticed," Harry stated seriously, "is that Lupin has been the ONLY DADA professor we've had that wasn't up to no good. Regardless of whether they actually know each other well, chances are that Professor O'Riley is…" he paused a moment, and glanced back at the still and closed griffin statue before continuing darkly, "really working for Voldemort."

Both his friends sat there silently, knowing the magnitude of the suggestion. It couldn't be denied but neither were really willing to approach the idea. Ron was the only one to speak up with a surprisingly cheerier suggestion considering his recent demeanor. "You may want to notice Rin's broomstick flying. She's trying out for the Ravenclaw team…as a beater…"

Harry slumped down into the chair and closed his eyes. It was just one more thing to add to his list of worries: Schoolwork, Quidditch, and Voldemort. He could hear the whispers in the room and he already knew all the stories. The owls in the morning were dreaded for the news they might bring and the students looked onto the Daily Reporter with intense fear, some barely able to bare to look at the headlines, lest a familiar name have been scrawled across its façade. Voldemort's most recent tactics had been traumatizing to the public that had grown weak and flaccid having thought his threat was gone. Many of Harry's classmates had lost loved ones or had loved ones turn on them. He couldn't imagine which was worse and he tried not to think of it. It was the first real time in his life he felt somewhat lucky to be an orphan.

_I heard that one of the girl's from Hufflepuff lost a sister this week! That's why she's been missing in our Charms classes. _

_I heard she was missing for days and they finally found her tortured body. My father said it was the worst yet. Her parents aren't handling it too well either. I think one was approached by a death eater about the girl. My father says not to look for him….if he goes missing…it scares me…._

He tried to block out the conversation, only to have another invade his concentration.

_I haven't heard from mum in days…_ The voice began to quietly sob. _I don't know what to do…I can't concentrate….she was all I had left. _Another voice attempted to comfort the first. _Don't worry, I know how to cheer you up…we'll have a Weasley prank, straight from my trunk of goodies. _The first began to choke up. _And the Weasleys…I feel so bad for Ron, but he never talks about it…it must be hard having traitors in your bloodline…_

Harry couldn't listen to any more of it. It was bad enough what had happened over the summer but he didn't want Ron to become upset again and close up. This strange, angry Ronald Weasley was all he had left of the original Ron to cling to, and he didn't want to let him hide back behind the walls of indifference and apathy any longer. Harry glanced over to his friend, trying to judge if he was eavesdropping on the conversations as well, but his face seemed shadowed from the strange angle and the light of the fireplace. Hermione seemed withdrawn as well and it was clear she was attempting to formulate some kind of response to give Ron an escape from the room. Suddenly Ronald looked up, and much to Harry and Hermione's surprise said, "I bet they both got pregnant."

"What?" They replied in unison, both taken aback by Ron's sudden outburst.

"Rin and the Professor! They were probably both pregnant and were kicked out of their respective schools in the States!" He said enthusiastically, his voice raising enough to garner the attention of the other students in the room.

"Ron…" Hermione began warningly, "keep it down…please…"

"No!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. "Don't you see it?! They both get pregnant and expelled, they both had a kid, but needed to finish their education, so they drop the kids at their grandparents and come here instead! And that O'Riley girl, I bet she was some over-achiever like you Hermione and I bet she…"

"That's enough! Stop it Ron!" Hermione yelled, standing up and forming two fists that she kept by her sides. "You are slandering them both with unfounded guesses…and bad guesses at that!"

Ron stopped his moment of elation and stared indifferently at Hermione, "Are you saying you like the whores?" For a second time that night, Ronald Weasley's face received a high amount of damage. Hermione had punched him hard and was doing all she could to regain control of herself. "What was that for?!" Ron screeched at her. Before he could move any further towards her, Harry threw himself in between them and pushed Ron back.

"Go to your room Ron." He said darkly, knowing Ron would probably not speak to him for at least another week for this act.

"As always, you're taking her side…" Ron grumbled and spun around, his tattered robes lifting slightly as he made an awkward attempt to walk in a dignified manner back towards the boy's dorms.

Turning around to face Hermione, Harry was struck by her internal struggle. She shook with the pent up anger she was trying to control but also trying her best not to show the pain in her eyes. Harry opened his mouth to ask, but became acutely aware of the stares in the room. Instead he decided to save the questions for later and just wrapped her up in a hug. "It's alright…" He whispered, knowing others would be whispering of his actions right now, but failing at the time to care.

After another minute of shaking, she became still and slowly pushed Harry away. She looked up into his eyes and pursed her lips. "I'm going to just ask her." Harry seemed to be taken aback by the idea so she smiled weakly, "if I'm not back by sunrise, assume she gave me a pop quiz and I failed…" She turned around, ignoring the people still staring at the pair, and walked over to the statue. No one had yet been able to open the griffin doors, though many had tried. However, little could ever stop a determined Hermione and as she reached up to push in the griffin's eyes, the staircase began to open to everyone's surprise, even Hermione's. She steeled her determination, swallowed hard and started purposely walking up the winding staircase. As soon as her foot had touched the first step, it began to close behind her and Harry stood fearing for her safety but unable to do anything about it. With its resounding sound of closure, he began to assess his own options. Ron was far too dangerous in his current mood to attempt going to the dorm alone, as exhausted as he was. He was suddenly thankful that Hermione had convinced him to place several protective charms both on his bed and on his trunk. Ron's reaction to the summer had been more destructive than anything else. With nothing left to do he let out a sigh and dropped down on the couch once more unable to resist overhearing the now much louder conversations.

_Oh my gosh! I think they're going to be liplocking this year! I just wish Ron would learn to back off. He OBVIOUSLY upsets her._

_I wish I had a man like that….Seamus, you can't mean that…can you?_

Harry shuddered involuntarily. It was going to be a very long night and he wasn't budging until that staircase opened again.

---

Harry did not know how long Hermione had been locked away in the Professor's personal rooms but he knew he had been asleep long enough for the curse on his hand to have worn off. After poking the eyes of the griffin several times, he had the shock of his life to find his skin was bubbling and his hand throbbing from the pain. He had wisely given up the fight after that but still refused to leave the commonroom for medical attention, though many of his house-fellows had tried to convince him of his foolishness for doing so. He knew he had fallen asleep, and for that act he was ashamed. He had meant to of stayed awake all night awaiting Hermione but somehow the slowly dieing flames, attempting to taste the air, had put him to sleep soon after the common room had been clear of students. He opened his weary eyes to see the girl of his dreams leaning over him, with a happy look upon her face. When he first saw her, he almost thought it was a dream and slowly reached out to touch her face; however, something in him knew it was just not possible and he stopped short, having raised his arm only a mere 3 inches off the couch pillow beside him.

"Harry, you should go to bed…" Hermione smiled gently at him and helped him get up from the couch. He slowly rose but found himself unable to say anything but, "what did you talk about?"

Hermione chuckled tiredly and shook her head, slowly pushing Harry to the men's dorms. Without another word between the two they parted ways and each went to a dreamland of their own.

---

The next day, Harry was surprised he could awaken so early and refreshed after the long week he'd had, and equally long night. He sat up and stretched in bed, looking over to the room's other occupants, all sound asleep in their beds. He tried to ignore the scratch marks on Ronald's wand, knowing where they had come and he quietly slipped out of his bed and quickly got dressed in his normal robes. Giving a final glance out of the tower's window, he concluded that it was shockingly early, around 5am, and that it was unlikely that many other students would be up at this hour. He quickly trod down the stairs into the Gryffindor Commonroom and then out of the portrait door. The Fat Lady greeted him a sleepy 'good morning' as he continued on his way out of the room and towards the Great Hall. As he passed one of the larger windows overlooking the property, he saw a lone figure racing across the terrain. Stopping a moment out of curiosity, he decided that the figure was too far away to make out, though it was clear the person wasn't wearing robes. His stomach suddenly began growling, reminding him of his current mission. He continued forward and quickly made it to a piping hot bowl of oatmeal and eggs awaiting him. As he sat alone at the Gryffindor table, with just a few other people scattered about enjoying the early morning quiet, he pondered just what he would do with his first Saturday of the year. The thought had crossed his mind to go back and sleep in, but there were other things he could be doing. Since the Care for Magical Creatures class was only meeting every other week this year, he had yet to see Hagrid since the day they arrived. That and a long session in the library followed by a nice relaxing hour of broomstick riding seemed appropriate for the day. He gingerly sipped on the chocolate milk which had appeared on the table in front of him as he imagined what the day would bring. Suddenly an idea struck him and he snatched a danish off the table and rushed out of the room towards the Aviary.

Upon reaching the aviary, he looked around for Hedwig, his beautiful white snow owl, who was still sleeping on her perch. He gently aroused her and began to whisper in her ear, and though she was clearly unhappy about being woken up so shortly after having gone to sleep, she still sat obediently and listened to him. After hearing him out, she playfully nipped his ear and watched as he scrawled a note on one of the old pieces of parchment stacked in the corner. As soon as he had finished his note, he spent a great deal of time rolling it up and held it out for Hedwig to pick up. She hopped off of his shoulder and onto his arm and lifted the rolled up parchment in her beak. Without any instructions, she took off out of the tower. Within minutes she had returned and was more than happy to share the Danish with Harry as he stroked her head and began to spill his thoughts out to her. It was a relief to share them in confidence, and he had been wanting to express them for so long it gave him a new energy just to talk about it. "What do you think, Hedwig? Have I lost it?" He asked her as she snatched the last piece of Danish out of his hand. She stared at him with her large, knowing eyes and hooted to him. She then carefully sidestepped up his arm and gently headbutted him making him shake with laughter. After a few more minutes, he walked her back over to her perch and promised to return again that night with more treats from the Great Hall. Satisfied with the promise, Hedwig stretched out her wings one last time before settling back down for a nice long nap.

---

As Harry returned to the Gryffindor Commonroom, he was met at the door by a young girl wearing jogging clothes. He didn't pay much attention to her, until he climbed through the portrait and the thought struck him that she should be wearing robes. He turned around to see Professor O'Riley stepping through the portrait's hole and stretching her shoulders out as she walked towards to her room. "Professor…?"

The professor turned around and raised her right eyebrow, "What is it, Potter?" She stood there, still shimmering from the sweat of her morning jog and her mood darkened ever more with his silence.

As she turned to leave, he finally answered, "Ah, you jog?"

She turned around and gave him a very odd look. "It would appear so, Potter. Have a nice day." She spun back around and continued onward towards her room. Somewhat bothered by what appeared to be muggle normality, and strangely, what he had always considered normal behaviors before Hogwarts, he sat down on the couch, one of his newest friends, and reflected on the idea while he waited for Hermione to arrive. It seemed as if the wizarding and muggle worlds he had always lived in were two totally different realms in which neither sect intermingled with the other. The behaviors most wizards and witches exhibited held absolutely no understanding of muggle culture, even when such characters would attempt to disguise themselves as muggles. It was always a bizarre, laughable sight. On the other hand, Rin and the professor almost seemed to be muggles living in a wizarding world. They dressed as muggles would dress whenever robes were not required and they carried very modern electronics that could somehow work in Hogwarts. It suddenly occurred to him that no wizard had ever exhibited any type of muggle exercise, be it weight-lifting or jogging, other than swimming, and he had yet to see a wizard not muggle born understand a lick of technology.

Then, the thought came upon him just how much of his former self he had lost since he came to Hogwarts. All his summers he had spent looking forward to the coming school year, not bothering to examine the modern world as it changed from year to year. He was losing touch with his muggle upbringings and the thought of losing that culture bothered him a great deal. Suddenly, the idea of visiting another country was comforting, especially if the realms between muggles and wizards were far more blurred than stark contrasts.

Breaking him from his reveries, he heard a set of footsteps racing down the girl's stairs. He turned around just in time to see Hermione clearing the final three steps. "Good morning." He said to her as he stood to greet her. Even though it was a Saturday, she was still dressed in her robes, much as he had done that morning. "Let's go for a walk." He offered, holding his hand out to her.

She paused a moment as a look of disbelief flew across her face but quickly replaced it with a grin of pleasure. "Certainly." She took his hand and they both headed out into the halls of Hogwarts in the early morning. After walking silently, hand in hand, neither one willing to break the sweet silence, they turned to cross the outer bridge connecting the north and east wings of the school. As they reached the middle, Harry slowed down and gave Hermione's arm a light tug towards the railing. He released his grip on her hand which had been firmly grasping hers the entire walk and leaned over the railing, looking over at the horizon. Hermione read the silent gesture and did the same as Harry began to talk.

Not quite knowing where to start, he opened his mouth a few times, attempting to just let the flow catch him, but still his brain would not work. Finally he blinked and shook his head. Looking over to her, he caught her gazing out at the rose colored morning sky before them and he smiled in genuine happiness. "Hermione…" he began cautiously. She turned to look at him and he knew that this was what his entire summer had been building up to. "How did you feel when you first found out you had magical talent?" He knew it was a shaky beginning, but he wanted to know more about her instead of relying on his assumptions.

She blinked at him and furrowed her eyes a few brief seconds before replying. "I haven't thought about that in ages. It seems so long ago…"

Cutting her off, he insisted, "please, tell me. I honestly remember mine like it was just yesterday…" She held a finger to his lips to silence him as she said, "if you would let me finish…"

He nodded obediently and they both turned once more to stare out over the slowly brightening horizon. "Strange things would happen, when I was little. My mother usually just shook her head and went on with things. She'd never ask how when I was two years old just how I was able to get on top of the kitchen counter to the cookie jar, without a chair to stand on, or how I could get my toys that were locked up in the toy chest when I was in my crib. She just thought of it as odd, and she said one day, it all stopped." She rested her head on her palms, supporting herself on her elbows as she continued to stare out across the lake in front of her. "Then one day, I got this letter and I thought it was utterly ridiculous! I mean," she turned to Harry with this grin splayed across her face and giggled, "Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry?" She shook with laughter and said, "I didn't believe it at all, and I just threw the letter away, without even telling my parents. Later that evening, a gentleman came to our home." At this point, her laughter stopped. "I think he said, his name was Fenny…anyways, he explained to us what the school was about. My parents, they thought he was a lunatic and offered to call medical services in for him. When we refused to believe him, he used his wand to attack them and somehow, I blocked the attack." She looked down at the castle walls and sadly reflected, "Apparently, it was a fake attack, but he meant to show me that magic was real, and that I had the capability. We came to that realization and he said if I still refused they would erase our memories of the entire situation and that we could go on living as if it never happened, but I was scared. I mean, suddenly I had all that power at my fingertips." She looked over at him and smiled weakly, "I guess I just was scared of myself, so I decided to learn how to control it and my parents agreed it was for the best. And they're so proud of me now and suddenly, my mom has realized how I kept getting up to the cookie jar when I was so little. But my little sister, she hates me…"

Harry looked sharply at Hermione in sudden disbelief. A sister? She had never spoken of a little sister before. "Your sister? Why haven't you ever talked about her before?"

Hermione shook her head and continued staring at the ground below. "She despises me, much like your Aunt hated your mother. We had this horrendous spat shortly after the man left, where she called me a freak and said I was too dangerous to be around. She won't even talk to me anymore, so I guess I tried to cut her out of my new life as much as possible. I think," Hermione said shakily, "that she thinks she might be a witch as well, and that is why she despises me. Not because I am a witch, but because she fears that she is one too. It's difficult to wrap my mind around it, but when she does look at me when I'm home, it isn't revulsion I see in her face, but cold terror." Hermione turned a bit away from Harry as she finished.

"I'm so sorry Hermione…I never knew…" Harry began but Hermione's cold, broken voice broke through his words, "Don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong."

She looked back at him, and weakly smiled as the sun peaked over the mountains in the distance, signaling the official start of day. He reached over and squeezed her hand in his. "I can't exactly say my entrance into Hogwarts was too glamorous either." He said to her. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand back, having already known all the issues he faced trying to get in. He looked down at the ground with her and continued, "you're actually one of my only friends who grew up a….a muggle." Suddenly the sound of the word sounded strange and foreign. "I hate that word." He suddenly solidly said. "Why is there such a distinction here, and why…why are they so out of touch with that world?" He looked at her. "Isn't that world, that world of muggles, really the one that we live in? This entire realm, of Hogwarts, of wizardry and magic, it is so out of touch with what I consider to be my past, a past I don't want to lose."

Hermione looked over at Harry with a sense of newfound admiration and moved a tiny bit closer to him as he spoke. "This entire time I've been at Hogwarts, I've been assimilated into their ranks. I think just like they do, and I'm ashamed I say "muggle" at times. It is like I've forgotten who I was and who my mother was." He closed his eyes. "I'm falling out of touch with the world I always saw myself being in. I don't really know what computers do nowadays, and I have no clue what those kids are sitting playing with on the steps in the park when I have to be in town for the summer. It's like suddenly, I'm out of place in what had always been my world…" He looked over at her and said resolutely, "I don't want to be like that. I don't want to lose myself while I'm here. Hermione, if you go over to America, I want to go with you too. From the only two people I know are from there, they at least seem tuned in to reality…though this is reality too, I guess what I'm trying to say…"

Hermione chuckled and stopped his babbling, "You just want to have a piece of your life back, like I do." She smiled understandingly at him and squeezed his hand. "When I go to America, I'll be sure to drag you along with me."

Harry knew with the sun continuing to rise more and more students would be awakening, with most of them heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast but others would be wandering around the school and its grounds, much like he had been doing earlier that morning. He knew he couldn't hold off what he really wanted to say any longer. "Hermione, will you go out wi-me?" He stumbled, holding his breath in his throat now that he had said it. He wanted to stare blindly out at the scenery before him, but he knew with every fiber of his being that he needed to see her eyes to truly know.

At first she just stood there, still as if she couldn't believe he had said it, but then she slid close to him and squeezed his hand a final time. "I thought you'd never ask…" she said, softly and dreamily.

Harry was quite unsure what to do next, but the only thought that came to his mind was, "Is that a yes?" She laughed out loud and hugged him before affirming his question. "Hermione, you're my best friend, always." He hugged her back before they headed down to the Great Hall to join the other students in a quick breakfast.

---


	5. A Sunday Afternoon

The morning had passed in wonderful bliss, with Hermione sharing every thought that blazed across her mind with him in a rush of talkative electricity that continued to spark between them. In less than four hours, Harry had learned more about Hermione than he ever had been able to find out through the previous five years he had known her. However, after the fevered four hour stay in the library, the only place with enough privacy and comfort for them both to really spill their souls open within, they had hit the touchy subject of whether to make their decision public or not and though they both knew most would approach their new step in their relationship with congratulations and happiness, they were both deeply concerned for Ron's feelings. Hermione was convinced he would feel even further isolated than he already felt and perhaps even not feel welcome in their group of friends anymore. After hearing Hermione's thoughts, Harry had wisely bit back the truth he knew, that Ronald Weasley likely had some kind of a twisted crush on her, something where loathing twists into some semblance of liking. It was too early for him to start pointing out his competition to her and he seriously didn't want to look insecure after he had just asked her to be his girlfriend. Yet he was very surprised that all Hermione saw in Ron was a severe case of insecurity, brought on by what she felt was being the baby boy in a house filled to the brim with older brothers. She had somehow missed his possessiveness of her, though Harry did suspect she was purposely ignoring it for the sake of their friendship. Regardless, they had finally agreed that the best solution was to keep everything quiet and to slowly build up to it as they saw whether or not Ron could handle the truth.

Ron wouldn't even talk to either of them at breakfast that morning and though Harry wanted to just push him away and tell him that he didn't care to be friends with jerks, he knew deep down that Ron's recent change in behavior was just a violent lashing out in an attempt to retain some kind of control in this world in which he had lost all resemblance of structure and trust. Harry and Hermione knew he would persevere and come out better for it in the end; they just had to wait for him to work it out himself and they would be there when he came back to them. He had tried to invite Ron to join him on the quidditch field, but the previous night's event was still too fresh in Ron's memory for him to forgive Harry, and thus Harry found himself walking by himself to the edge of the field to watch the Ravenclaw tryouts.

As he approached the field, he noticed a band of students had gathered, mostly Ravenclaw, and were watching an odd spectacle. Several Ravenclaws were in the air and bludger was loose. They didn't seem to be attempting to catch it but rather a player none had seen before, in full robes, dark gloved hands, with french braided long dark hair, was whacking away at the bludger with an inhuman force and directing it at the dozen or so of the other flying Ravenclaws. It didn't look like her but it had to be Rin. As he watched the strange game play he saw something strange and surprising. The beater came up behind the bludger and slammed the ball directly at Roger Davies, Ravenclaw's leader. The leader of the quidditch team somehow saw the bludger a moment before being hit and ducked just in time. However, two other people on brooms, though on separate trajectories, were at that instant in the path of the ball. The first was hit hard on the jaw with a bone cracking force and thrown from his broom into the girl who was passing in an opposite direction behind him. A resounding thud sounded as the two limp bodies fell to the ground below. The team leader held his hand up to stop the action and said, "Okay. You're in." He made another gesture and two others immediately set to catching the bludger.

A chilly chuckle made Harry shiver as he affirmed just who the beater had been. She looked so different in robes, without the silver rings and with her hair up rather than down. In fact, she looked almost plain, which scared Harry more than the look he had initially seen her in. His mind screamed this girl was not what she seemed and he was quickly learning in Hogwarts to trust his gut before his brain. However, the braid could at least be explained by her victory spins she was performing on her personal broomstick in which she spun several times, the nose of the broomstick straight up with only one hand clinging to the stick while the other formed a fist straight out. Without her hair pulled back, he was certain it would be whipping her in the face once she would have come to a stop. All of the Ravenclaws set down on the field and a brave few moved forward to congratulate her but Cho got there first and wrapped an arm around the newest Ravenclaw beater and said, "Tonight, we celebrate!" A great cheer arose from the onlookers and the band of students turned to leave the field. As they left, Cho slowed as she passed Harry and whispered, "I'll visit you in the infirmary…" Her innocent and dazzling smile was completely missed by Harry, who continued to stand there staring blankly at the field as his mind tried to wrap around any kind of a tactic that could be used to just keep his players alive in their first quidditch game.

---

Harry was sitting in the stands overlooking the quidditch field when Hermione and Ron finally stumbled upon him two hours later. "Finally!" Hermione laughed exaggeratedly. "We were beginning to think you had been kidnapped." She smiled sweetly at him as she pulled Ron along behind her. Ron did not exactly seem happy to see him but it seemed that Hermione had at least convinced him it was better than holding a grudge. Before that summer, Hermione would have held out at least as long as Ron would have on an argument but considering the recent circumstances, she was going out of her way to keep their weekly arguments short, though even she could not stop herself from erupting at him whenever he crossed the line.

Knowing it would be best to follow Hermione's lead, Harry stood up and offered his hand to Ron. "Sorry I took sides Ron." He tried his best to look Ronald straight in the eye but Ron wouldn't look back at him.

"Yeah. Whatever. Let's just get going." Ron replied, ignoring Harry's outstretched hand. Harry and Hermione exchanged an uncomfortable glance before starting to walk down from the steps. They were walking down the path to Hagrid's when Ronald broke the silence. "So, what were you doing up there?" He didn't look up or at Harry as he spoke and his tone indicated that he didn't really care.

Harry tried to make the best of it and replied slowly, "After seeing Rin's quidditch tryout I wasn't sure we could really take their team on. She was brutal." He looked ahead at Hagrid's hut getting closer and closer. "But I think I have at least a plan now. We'll see if it works." He smiled over at Ron who was trailing Hermione at the moment, but it didn't seem to him that Ron noticed.

Still looking away Ron said, "I heard they did it as a game of Flyswatter. It sounded as if she was real good."

Hermione slowed down until she was walking side by side Ron and asked, "Flyswatter? What's that?" Harry too had wondered the same but figured he'd look it up later.

Ronald looked over to her and seemed surprised for a moment and then the realization dawned on him. "Oh yeah. You wouldn't know." He shrugged his shoulders and finished, "There's not much to know on it. One person is doing the swatting and everyone else are the flies. The goal is to take out as many flies as possible in a single swing."

Hermione still seemed uncertain so Harry spoke up, "it looked like a reverse setup of dodge-ball."

Hermione's face scrounged up as she repeated, "Dodge-ball…I always hated that game." Ronald looked quizzically over at her and she filled in his unspoken question. "People like me who just aren't athletes were typically…early targets." She shook her head as if to shake the memories away.

Harry almost reached over to put a comforting hand upon her shoulder but then remembered Ron was there. Instead he said, "I know the feeling. Dudley and his friends loved to play that game when we were younger. And I can't say that I was really well loved in my gym class either."

Ron just crossed his arms and stated, "whatever you say."

They rounded the corner and approached Hagrid's door in silence. They reached up to knock on the door but it swung open before they could rap upon it. A young, feminine, and familiar voice rang through the air that chilled their soul. "Thank you Hagrid. You've been very helpful. Do let me know when Edie is ready to give birth. If one of the kits takes a shine on me, I'd love to adopt." She smiled at Hagrid and turned to leave, spotting the trio outside the door. "You have more company Hagrid."

Arista, dressed in mugglewear, stepped outside and nodded a goodbye to Hagrid and Harry's group. Hagrid came to the door and said hurriedly, "Do take care, Miss O'Riley. Yer always welcome 'ere." He turned to his favorite three students and said gruffly, "Well, what'r you waitin' for? Com'in, com'in." He stepped aside for Harry's group as they filed into his small hut.

"Hagrid," Hermione started, not quite knowing what to say now that they had seen the professor leaving the small hut. "We're so sorry it took us so long to come down for a visit."

Hagrid quickly shushed her and said, "Naw, it's a'right. That Miss O'Riley 'splained it all. Workin' ya'ta the bone, is she?" He chuckled to himself before pointing across the room to a very large black cat and whispered, "Now that's Edie over thar' so you'll hafta be a little quiet. She's gone temper-mental in her state."

Ronald did a double-take at the cat, at least the size of a large dog, and looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid…is that a…"

Before he could finish, Hagrid interjected, "A cat sith. Sweet 'ittle thang ain't she?" He smiled happily at the sleeping spectral cat and looked to the three visitors. "So, what brings ya 'ere to me 'umble abode?"

Harry kept his voice low as he answered so he wouldn't awaken the sleeping cat. "We just wanted to see you before our class next week. We didn't mean to intrude."

Hagrid furrowed his eyebrows and pulled out a chair for Hermione. "Oh nonsense, Harry. Miss O'Riley thar' was jus' askin' 'bout the grounds. It seems she ran across some centaur tracks in the woods out that ways…" Hagrid motioned towards a section of the treeline through his small window as he spoke. "an' seein' how territorial they can be sometimes, she thought she ought to come see me so she wouldn't accident'ly run int'a one. Smart girl, that one is." He ended the thought with a nod of his head before turning his words to a darker subject. "So, how've ya'll three handled the summer this time 'round?" His eyes glimmered with sympathy and it was then that Harry knew Hagrid had probably wanted to write him all summer to check up on him, even though he hadn't.

Hermione looked at Ron and her face fell. She said, "I was as safe as I could be, considering…" though her voice trailed off.

Ronald on the other hand glared at the floor and growled, "Alive." It was clear to Harry that Hagrid had been somewhat expecting this reaction from Ron when he lifted him up in a giant's hug.

"'Tis a'right Ronald. Tain't yer fault." He said, still holding Ron firmly but gently in his arms. To both Harry and Hermione's surprise, after a minute Ron began to tremble and whispered something in Hagrid's ear. After Hagrid set him down he rushed out the door, but Harry didn't miss the tears rolling down his face.

Hermione started after Ron, but Harry grabbed her arm and shook his head. Turning back to Hagrid, the pair found themselves at a loss for words. "It'll be aw'right." Hagrid said reassuringly. "He just needs time."

As Hagrid turned to check on his sleeping cat in the corner, Harry muttered, "and maybe a couple of breaks."

"Well, whadya mean by that, 'arry?" Hagrid replied bewildered.

Hermione bit her lip and responded bitterly, "He's only become more volatile since classes started. I think his frustration in Professor O'Riley's class isn't helping him one bit."

Hagrid shook his head at them and sat down on his chair. "Harry, Hermione, I'm gonna tell ya somethin'. That Miss O'Riley, she's only teaching you the same way she was taught. Imagine fer a secon' just how that must've been fer 'er. I think she's been easy on you both."

Hermione scrounged her forehead in thought as she contemplated Hagrid's words before she said, "But she told me, she had been in the public wizarding schools before coming here. Why would she lie?"

Hagrid held his breath as Harry stared at him and Hermione before responding. "From wha' I 'eard, she only did part of 'er education thar. I shouldn't really say much more. Not my place." Hagrid finished. Hermione for a moment seemed to almost ask a question, but thought better of it as her gaze sunk towards the center of the table. Changing the subject, Hagrid lifted an empty mug towards the two students and said, "I can't wait to 'ave you two in me class this week!" With that the two students chuckled and somehow forgot the troubles of the past week.

---

The wind whistled as its fingers stretched over the rooftops of the dorms of Hogwarts. It was a comforting, playful sound that harkened of everlasting possibilities it could bring. However, the students took it as a means to rest and recover rather than fight it for the possible treasures it could bring. Only one individual stood outside, reveling in the winds that carried with them the essence of the land.

The individual held out a single white envelope into the wind and whispered some words that drifted off with ever buffeting winds. The envelope was dropped and seemed to flutter on the winds as it somehow sailed away effortlessly into the sky. Another envelope, large and bulky was also dropped though it seemed to dissolve away as it fell, never hitting the ground.

After staring out over the land for several minutes more, the individual turned towards the nearest door and almost walked in, but found it too difficult to tear its gaze from direction the wind was blowing. Almost sorrowfully, the individual finally broke away from the bridge and stalked inside.


End file.
